wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ooh It's Captain Feathersword
"Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" is a song all about Captain Feathersword. It was originally written for The Wiggles Movie Song Credits The Wiggles Movie * Written by: John Field * Sound Facilities: Phil Sound * Published by: Wiggly Tunes The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack * Written by: John Field * Recorded by: Chris Brooks * Mixed by: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Assistant Engineer: [[Matt Acland|Matt Varon Bon Acland]] * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Wiggledancing! Live In Concert * Written by: John Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Audio Post Production: Craig Abercrombie * Front of House Engineer: Alex Keller * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2009 and 2013 versions) * Written by: John Field * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Special Thanks: Kevin Bennett, Chris Brooks, Peter Iacono, Phil Judd, Dominic Lindsay, Anthony McKenzie, Anita Thomas, Greg Truman * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Celebration! * Written by: John Field * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller * Additional Tracking by: Ben Hardie * Mixed by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Musicians The Wiggles Movie * Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals: Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Greg Truman * Guitars: Murray Cook * Bass: Murray Cook * Piano/Organ: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Saxophone - Anita Thomas * Drums: Peter (Fuji) Iacono * Feathersword Sound Effect - Barbara Hanna Sound Library The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack * Vocals: Greg Page * Additional Vocals: Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Greg Truman * Guitars: Murray Cook * Bass: Murray Cook * All other Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Saxophone: Anita Thomas * Drums: Peter (Fuji) Iacono Celebration! * Vocals: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick, Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Instruments: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt Wiggles Movie Transcript Prologue (The friendly pirate crew pass out Dorothy's birthday cake.) Captain Feathersword: Oh, be careful now. That's Dorothy's birthday cake for her surprise party tonight. She's gonna be so surprised! Oh! Oh, Please, be careful with the cake! (Dorothy and Wally arrive at Captain Feathersword's dockyard.) Dorothy: Wally, we're here! This is Captain Feathersword's! Wally: Oh, yes! Dorothy: Captain! Captain! Captain Feathersword! Hello! Captain Feathersword: (spotting Dorothy coming) Oh! Oh! Quick! Hide the cake! It's Dorothy! (to young boy pirate Blake who is holding the cake) Oh, no! Give me the cake! I'll hide it here. (grabs the cake and hides inside the dock house.) Dorothy: This was the best idea, Wally. Captain Feathersword never, ever, ever, ever, ever forgets my birthday! Wally: Yes, yes, and don't forget to ask him about the wand. Dorothy: Hi, Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Oh, Dorothy! what a surprise party! I mean...what a surprise to see you today! Dorothy: Um, This is Wally. He's a magician. (Wally tries giving handshakes to Captain but his hand keeps going up and down.) Captain Feathersword: Well anyway, lovely to see you both on this fine occasion. Dorothy: Really? What occasion do you mean? Captain: Oh, Happy...(foghorn)...Happy...Happy days. Happy days. Wally: Happy days. Dorothy: Are you alright, Captain? Captain Feathersword: Who wouldn't be alright on such a special day. Dorothy: Yes, a special day! What day would that be, Captain? Captain Feathersword: Oh!, it's the...the last day before the...um, the full...the full...(groaning in a stretchy voice) ''Moon! The Moon! The Full Moon! '''Dorothy': Um, Captain...your crew. Captain Feathersword: Whoa! Oh! Oh, me hearties! Whoo! Well, now, indeed! Well! Well, if you've got that much energy, you can show Dorothy the Dinosaur our new pirate dance. Pirates: A pirate dance? Captain Feathersword: Let's all do a pirate dance! (Captain Feathersword and crew dance while the music starts playing.) Song Lyrics Greg: Who's the pirate with a feather for a sword? Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. Who's the pirate with a feather in its hat? Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. He tickles you, he tickles me, He tickles everything that moves and everything he sees. You know he is the leader of the pirate seas. Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. He can cook a birthday cake for a party you see. Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. And he will show you how to do a groovy pirate dance. Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. He'll tickle you, he tickle me, He'll tickle everything that moves and everything he sees. You know he is the leader of the pirate seas. Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. (Instrumental break) Ooh, it's Captain Feather, ooh, it's Captain Feather, Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. Ooh, it's Captain Feather, ooh, it's Captain Feather, Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. Ooh, it's Captain Feather, ooh, it's Captain Feather, Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. Ooh, it's Captain Feather, ooh, it's Captain Feather, Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. Ooh, it's Captain Feather, ooh, it's Captain Feather, Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. Trivia * Greg sings The Wiggles Movie version off-screen. Appearances ''Video Performances'' *The Wiggles Movie *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles *Celebration! * Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Happy 15th Birthday! * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video) ''Episode Appearances'' *Funny Greg (live) ''Album Tracks'' *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles *Celebration! Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:1997 songs Category:1997 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Action Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Music Category:Series 1 Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:Songs started without The Wiggles Category:John Field Songs Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs